Overcoming Fear
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Journal!fic. Andromeda and Ted are both scared as their wedding approaches.


**Written for:**

 **Gift Giving Extravaganza 2018:** Em - TedAndromeda / Prompt: (object) wedding gown

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes  
Task 2 - Write about someone facing his/her fears

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Event - Wedding

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Andromeda/Ted

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Write a story in a style you've not used before ( _ **I chose a journal!fic)**_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Appreciation Month

 **Overcoming Fear**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've made my choice. I never once second guessed it either. It was my family or Ted, and I chose Ted. I chose love over family and pure-blood rules. So why is it that now my wedding day is getting closer, I'm starting to question how wise my choice actually was._

 _I stare at my wedding gown hanging in my closet, and I wonder if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life._

 _Is Ted truly the right man for me?_

 _I love Ted. I know I do. So why does it feel like my fear and doubt will eat me alive? I should be happy. Not scared. Right?_

 _Not for the first time, I wish I had a family I could talk to. I guess you'll have to do._

 _Andromeda_

X

 **Dear Journal,**

 **I've never been the type to write down my thoughts. Probably because I rarely stop moving long enough to do so. My mum told me I should try, though. She told me it would help me if I could see it on paper.**

 **So, here it goes.**

 **I'm not sure what to do. I'm getting ready to take the biggest step in my life. Instead of being excited, I'm scared.**

 **It has nothing to do with my feelings for Andromeda. I'll never love any other woman the way I love her.**

 **I'm scared I'm going to fail her. She took a big risk on me. She sacrificed her family and everything she grew up believing. All for me. What if she ends up disappointed with the reality? What if she regrets her choice?**

 **I just don't want to let her down.**

 **What should I do?**

 **Ted**

X

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had a dream last night. I was staring at my three-year-old daughter. So innocent, so dependent on me. And the child, with a very mature voice, asked, "Why don't I have any aunts? I have grandparents on daddy's side but not yours. Why?"_

 _I tell her why, and then she says, "One day, I'm going to do the same thing."_

 _So maybe it isn't marriage I'm scared of. It looks like I might be scared of becoming a mother. And marriage leads to motherhood._

 _What if I'm so lousy of a mother (I didn't have that good of an example after all), that she runs away from Ted and me? What if I make such horrible mistakes that she hates me?_

 _Look at that. I'm crying. Tears are smudging my words. I better stop now before my writing is completely illegible._

 _Andromeda_

X

 **Dear Journal,**

 **I saw Andromeda yesterday. She seemed a bit off. Maybe she's as scared as I am. That does not make me feel any better about this whole thing.**

 **I fantasize about having the perfect life with her, but fantasies never become reality. I certainly know there's no such thing as perfect when it comes to marriage.**

 **All I want is to love her and make her happy. It's not that much to ask for, is it?**

 **You know what? Loving her isn't any problem. So, all I have to do is make her happy. And that's what I'm going to do. I am going to make her happy.**

 **Tomorrow is my wedding day, and I'm going to make her happy.**

 **That's my promise to myself. And my promise to her.**

 **Ted**

X

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I got married today. Ted looked so dashing. I feel so blessed that he chose me to become his wife._

 _After we made love, Ted brought up the idea of trying to have a child right away. My heart almost stopped at the notion of becoming a mother, but I saw the shining hope in his eyes._

 _So, I smiled and said, "We better get to it."_

 _It's going to happen. I'm going to become a mother._

 _I know I'm going to make some mistakes_ ** _-_** _all parents do_ ** _-_** _but the one mistake I won't make is my daughter or son will always know he or she is loved. He or she will never feel the need to run away._

 _All of my other mistakes will pale in comparison to my parent's biggest mistake._

 _Today is the first day of the rest of our lives. Let's make the most of it._

 _Andromeda_

X

 **Dear Journal,**

 **Andromeda is sleeping right now. There's a little crease on her forehead, and her nose is wrinkling. She must be dreaming; I hope it's a pleasant dream.**

 **I went through with it. I can now call myself someone's husband.**

 **As soon as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife, all of my fears melted away.**

 **This is right. Andromeda and me is right. We belong together.**

 **The next chapter in our lives has started. And I can't wait to see how it goes.**

 **Ted**

xXx

(word count: 805)


End file.
